Forest Girl
by Forever sleeping
Summary: The Cullen find a strange girl in the Forest and she soon becomes apart of the Family and brings along a whole new set of problems... Not Edward/Bella Main character is ORIGINAL.
1. She Appears

**A/N: I don't own Harry potter or Twilight. That being said if you hoping to see any Harry potter characters this is not the story for you I just plan to use a few ideas from the book also any Bella/Edward fans trust me they will not be in this story. While I can handle Edward on a full stomach Bella just make's me sick so non of the here. That being said if your still here; Read on.**

**Chapter:1**

"Be careful" Carlisle warned "turn back the moment you catch humane scent, and look out for each other"

"We know and we will I've already seen it" Alice was rocking on the balls of her feet, hands tightly clasped with Jasper eager to begin.

They divided into two small groups Carlisle, Jasper and Alice in one group and Emmet, Edward and Rosalie. Carlisle gave a small nod and they were all off into different directions he let out a small chuckle at his childrens eagerness before sprinting after his two charges.

The forest whirled around them as they ran, dirt and leaves rose up in there wake. The scent of humans grew weaker the deeper they went in soon the heartbeats of animals was the only sound to be heard, bird's that were too small and fawns that wouldn't satisfy anyone. They paused letting there senses wander before falling in line beside Alice who was the first to smell them or in her case 'see' them.

A herd of deer where in a ridge slightly above them grazing. They moved silently, deadly in one count efficiently breaking their breaks necks while digging their fangs in to the supply flesh, they never had a chance.

It was here in the forest that their baser selves were revealed, the animal nature that lay with in. All three of there heads snapped up at once; the smell was overwhelmingly and unmistakeably human.

Carlisle movements were humiliatingly doubtfully of Jasper as his arms enveloped him in a bear hug from behind restricting any motility.

He needn't have worried Alice was off in a shot heading in the direction of the smell. Letting go of Jasper, Carlisle rushed off after Alice tracking her path easily in her hunger she had lost all subtlety, he ran on the tails of her feet unable to wrap his arms around her he settled for shoving her off course when she crouched for the final leap.

The knock to the ground had clearly knocked some sense back into her, Alice stood up next to Jasper who had followed, she hung on to him for dear life but who was holding who back wasn't clear.

They were both keeping their distance from the body and for that Carlisle was thankful. Turning back to look at the body who femininity was clear in her naked state. Her legs and back were wet with blood the source wasn't clear but she was alive.

Picking up the body as if it was a parcel Carlisle ran with her back to the house. Moving her head gently he turned it into the crook of his arm, moving this fast wasn't safe for humans.

Carlisle kept his ears sharp listening to her breath as faint as it was, and her heartbeat which was beating erratically.

Alice and Jasper were running in front of him.

Carefully placing her on the hospital bed in this study, he stripped off his soiled shirt not bothering to replace it Carlisle quickly washed his arms before attending to his unknown patient.

He removed all the blood with calm and efficient hands of a doctor, he was alone in his study; as strong as his family was this was to much of a temptation and they waited for him to finish outside.

The blood on her back was coming from scratches impossible long and utterly inhumane the were sunken deep into her skin. The blood on her legs was from numerous shallow five lined scratches.

Carlisle cleaned, stitched and bandaged her up deciding to wait until she woke up to give her something to ease the pain.

Washing up once more and cleaning up all traces of blood he walked out too his family.

Edward , Emmet and Rosalie had returned and had been filled in on what had happened from Alice and Jasper.

"How is she?" Esme asked handing Carlisle a clean shirt.

"Stable for now" he replied buttoning up his shirt

"Then why didn't you take her to a hospital?" Rosalie asked sitting sitting on the couch

"It didn't feel right" Carlisle said "what ever happened to her needed to be treated right then by the time Forks ambulance got here she would have bleed out"

"So you don't know what attacked her then?" and "why was she naked?" Jasper asked standing silently by the staircase.

"I guess we'll figure out when she wakes up" Emmet piped up when Carlisle only shook his head.

But wake up she didn't and tensions were running high it had been an week already and still she slept on, now in the guest room because Esme 'didn't think it proper for Carlisle to work in his study with a her lying on the table' so into the guest room she went.

The forest girl who was more fondly known as 'she' was making Rosalie life more and more impossible she knew they should have called the hospital that first day and calling know would just lead to questions and suspicions. So now Esme had recruited her into helping her with She; who knew people in coma's could cause so much trouble.

Edward had tried reading her mind but it was blank as was usual for a coma patient and Alice also tried to see when She would wake-up but it wouldn't work, in fact everything about She's future was blurry.

It was around the second week that the Cullens started noticing things like way she smelt which had been changing too slowly for any of them to pick up on as off until now. And off it was her smell which had been a pure Human scent was becoming more muskier, more feral and dare they think it less human.

It had been three weeks now Carlisle thought and still no improvements as he changed her IV bag. Deciding to check on her back he filliped her onto her stomach careful of the iv's needle, unbuttoned the back of her nightgown that Esme insisted she wear instead of the hospital gown he had put her in.

Unwrapping the bandages her back was surprisingly clear compared to how it should have been after three weeks there was minimum damage other than a few dark scars.

Carlisle went through all plausible human reason as to how this happened while her re wrapped and buttoned her. The was no human explanation and that only left on thing.

The supernatural.

"I don't even know what were meeting about, but can I just say that I didn't do anything" Emmet quipped.

Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs "Ouch" he protested

"We have a situation" Carlisle redirected the attention "when I first worked on her, her back was brutal and now under three weeks all she has a few scars, an impossibility"

"If it's impossible what are you saying?" Edward asked the obvious

"We all know that whats impossible for humans isn't the case for us" Carlisle began

"She's Human Carlisle" Emse reminded him sharply

"Not entirely" he said coming to stand beside Esme "I know she isn't a vampire but she definitely isn't completely human, healing so quickly and her scent it's been off for a while now, its not human"

"What are you going to do?" Jasper questioned

"For now we just have to wait for her to wake up and then question her" Carlisle tone was dejected "Its all we can do"

"You should have never brought it here" Rosalie barked out

"And what just left her to die in the forest?" Jasper spat back

"Didn't know you cared so much little brother, she isn't worth the trouble she's bringing in" Rosalie smirked

"Is it difficult for you to be such a bitch Rose, or does it come naturally" Jasper shot at her

"Stop it both of you" Esme tone was angry "we don't know anything yet lets try to practice some patience"

Only patience wears thin like a used kitchen mat and it did. The Cullens sat tense waiting for something to happen; for anything to happen.

And it did

Three days after there family meeting.

It was late afternoon with Esme and Carlisle somewhere upstairs and the boys were playing Halo while Rosalie and Alice gossiped about some new girl who just arrived in town. The beating of a heartbeat had become normal in the Cullen's house so that when it started beating faster it did not grab their immediate attention but when the owner of said heartbeat started gasping and trying to stop hyperventilating; games were put on paused and chatter stopped.

Opening her eyes for the first time in almost a month she looks around surprised to find her self in such a comfortable bed with her eyes glancing quickly from side to side her hands reach to feel bandages wrapped around her chest and back.

Her breathing quickens as she feel her thighs which have been wrapped in the same type of bandage. _Who did?_ Her thoughts are choppy and her legs have lost their feeling, she notices the white 1930's nightgown she is wearing with frills and lace. She can feel her heart beating faster and she tells her body not to panic but when she feels the tingle at the base of her neck and the white hot scorch at her side she knows nothing but panic.

The door flies open moments later and she can't registry any thing that's happening, trying to stand she falls off the bed her legs not strong enough after their disuse.

Using the bed for leverage she stands again this time not falling she takes a few stumbling steps forward before reaching the door jamb and the crowd that gathered their moves back as if they too can sense whats coming.

Her searching eye's light on the stark whiteness of what must be the front door moving forward she stares at the door not looking down and falls again on her knees this time she's helped up. The helpful hands turn into restraining ones and circle her upper arms.

"Door" she mumbles too low to be heard the words feel like gravel climbing up her throat but she doesn't have time to slate her thirst. "Ooutt- out sside" she stutters.

Its going to happen and she will be responsible.

The restraining hands turn back to helpful ones and they walk her to the door. People are talking but her ears are filled with the usual pre buzzing sounds.

She's finally out side and the grass is soothingly wet on her bare feet, she has to warn them.

"Go, go" she wants to shout but they come out in croaks

"Its not safe" the helpful hands hold her face and gold eyes search her face but time is running out and she can feel the call in her bones. "Don't let me hurt anyone. Don't let me kill anyone"

Pushing the hands off her she tries to run but ends up with mismatched lurches and falls once more and it happens.

The scream tear's from her throat unwilling only hurting her more. Her hands fist the grass digging into the earth. She can feel the shift and the breaking of bones and hope they were smart enough to run.

The moon has risen.

So... come on judge me?

xD


	2. She Howled

**A/N: Ah the reviews definitely made my day like seriously heart stuttering happy. So thanks.**

**To Answer a question from **_**bad-princess400**_** – No the original character is not based on Leah more like Remus Lupin and I plan to have Leah as a main character who will hopefully make her entrance soon. Read on - **

**Chapter: 2**

The Cullens take steps back as her screams rip through the night air, this time not even Carlisle is capable of helping they all scene this instinctively. Her shoulders push backwards and and her back curves at an impossible angle, the crack of the neck is unmistakable.

"Carlisle what's happening?" Esme breaks their silence her voice raised in panic.

"I don't … I've never " He doesn't finish, he stares morbidly at sight in front of him.

Her face is raised upwards, her cheekbones break and reform growing longer to form a snout, her arms shatter, thicken and lengthen.

Jasper squeezed his hands into fist's, the pain was unbearable, his nerve endings burned it took all his effort not to cry out. Clenching his mouth he went through pain only felt once before; when he was changing.

Her screams continued relentless. Her nails lengthened growing longer and yellow. Her hair matted it's self to her neck getting longer it sprouted from her skin. The once white nightgown gave a finale stretch before tearing.

A black wolf stood before them, slowly stretching it stood on four legs, it's head swiveled their directions once black eye's glowed a unearthly amber.

The wolf or more accurately werewolf whined stepping backwards. Jasper could scene it's fear, her fear he mentally corrected himself; it was going to bolt. At once her earlier warning became clear, _"Don't let me hurt anyone. Don't let me kill anyone"__ . _She must not have any control Jasper thought he knew that feeling well. Jasper ran in a wide arc to end up on the other side of the clearing.

Letting out a growl she adjusted her footing she was surrounded by things there scent told her right off that they weren't human and the automatic instinct to wrap her jaws around their heads and enjoy the satisfying snap told her they were the enemy. Her fur stood on its ends and amber eyes switched quickly back and forth.

She let out a long howl her head tipped toward the full moon.

_A couple hours earlier:_

"I am not going" Leah said slouching deeper into the couch she tried to look around her pesky brother who stood blocking the television.

"Come on Lee" Seth pleaded "Sam said were on duty tonight"

"I have my period" Leah reasoned "Move" she added pointing at the TV.

"You used that last week, come on were with Embry it'll be fun, we can race"

Leah briefly closed her eyes as much she loved pissing Sam off she couldn't stand Seth's almost begging tone "Let's go" she threw the remote on the other chair before standing up and walking out of their house, completely missing Seth satisfied smile.

Walking out side bare feet Leah didn't bother with shoes, she broke into a small jog entering the forest. She ran up behind a large oak-pine tree, taking out a pouch tied to a string she took off her blue T-shirt, shorts and underwear; stuffing it into the pouch she tied it to her leg before quickly shifting. Seth sometimes forgot and came looking for her which was extremely embarrassing for both of them.

"_Are you ever going to let that go"_ Seth complained. Leah's thoughts had translated over when she shifted.

"_Come on guys lets do a few quick perimeter lap's before we the sun falls"_ Embry joined the link.

"_Aye Aye caption" _Sam took off west.

"_I am not a guy"_ Leah shot off to the south side.

Her feet slapped the ground soundlessly as she weaved in between tree's and bushes the adrenalin rush she got alone was sweet but victory would be sweeter. Leah was racing Embry and Seth and was in a clear lead.

Skidding to a stop _"I win, you suck" _she thought gleefully.

"_Whatever"_ Embry thought

"_How does it feel to get beat by a girl" _Leah taunted

"_Only because I let you win"_ Embry's replied.

"_Let me win, you let me win"_ Leah yelled _"Let me tell you what I'll let you do..._"

Whatever it was that Leah was going to let Embry do was never to be known for a wolf's howl whispered past their sensitive ears.

"_Is anyone else on duty?_" Seth asked

"_No" _Embry thought

Giving into there collective minds they felt for a fourth, though they all knew that if anyone had shifted they would have felt it early.

"_Go"_ Embry gave the call to follow the sound.

Running north they sallied past tree's and bushes the sound was growing fainter picking up speed Leah outran the other too before she too lost the direction the howl was coming from. She felt Seth and Embry slow down _"Cullen territory" _Seth whispered _"I don't care"_ she threw back chasing the sound into a clearing.

The Cullen's were all outside surrounding a large -for normal wolves- black wolf. Stopping a few feet from them she let out a guttural growl.

"_Leah"_ Embry warned _"were outnumbered don't start anything"_

"_What are they doing to her?"_ Seth wondered still standing on the edge of the forest with Embry

"_I am not ganna just stand here "_ Leah answered

"Edward" Carlisle said "what's going on?"

"They want to know why we were surrounding it" Edward spoke loudly

"_Move away from her now" _Leah demanded.

"They want us to move" Edward translated

"Then we move" Carlisle agreed "we're not staring a war over this"

Walking at human pace they regrouped in-front of the house.

Finale free she howled once more before charging off heading straight for Jasper who danced out of her way at the last second before her jaws closed around him.

Growling she pivoted and chased him around the clearing her speed almost matching up to his, she pushed off a tree snapping it in half she leaped forward missing Jasper again.

Moving backwards Embry shifted back to human quickly slipping on short he strode back out moving down to Cullen's he hoped they would have suitable explanation.

She paused in her unrelenting pursuit of enemy her noes caught the sweet scent of food, her stomach ached in hunger her eyes landed on her prey. Switching directions midway she caught her prey unaware and had him pinned under her paws. Her mouth filled with saliva in anticipation, she let out a satisfied yip.

Racing forwards Leah head-butted the black wolf off Embry who laid their in shock. Both wolves stood head to head Leah let out a low growl, standing up to her full height she bared her teeth at the smaller wolf who bent her head in submission it whimpered.

Scrambling up Embry shifted back not bothering to remove his shorts.

"_What the fuck?"_ he swore

"_I think she's feral"_ Leah replied

"_What like a real wolf?"_ Seth asked as he made his out of the forest coming to stand beside Leah together they formed an intimidating line against the wolf who let out another whimper.

"She's human" Edward answered "at least she was before the moon roes and then she changed"

"_You think she's a shifter too?"_ Seth turned his wolf head to face Edward.

"We don't know"

The Cullen's slowly made there way back inside their home leaving only Carlisle, Edward and Jasper outside. They alternated in between staring at once girl now wolf and discussing what happened.

"Why did she only chase me?"Jasper asked

"Maybe she thought you'd taste good" Edward joked

"I think it might have been because you were the last to touch her, maybe your scent was familiar" Carlisle remarked. "I wonder Edward can you read her mind?"

After a paused Edward opened his eyes "Some" he replied "It's jumbled, she's hungry but she's scared of them and she wants something I don't know what though"

The black wolf stood up slowly eyes locked on the wolves which were sitting guard in front of her. Head raised it stretched out, the change happening faster this time around, the fur seemingly melted back inwards, the crack of bones filled the morning air. Falling down the once again human body hit the floor, under the curious eyes of three vampires and three shape shifters.

**How was it? No really be honest. I'm pretty new at dialogue so tell me how did I do? Any parring suggestions welcome**

**Stating the obvious; this is me begging.**

**-A**


	3. She Speaks

No Resolve

**Chapter:3**

Carlisle settled her back into the bed she had just hours previously escaped from, her face no longer held the angelic little girl quality from before the monster underneath had seen the day and stole every innocent thought from his mind.

It was of course they all wondered when she would wake this time, if it would be another anxious month before they got any answers. It was not to be though for after the shapeshiter's went home and the Cullen's became less hyped did she wake.

Groggily opening her eyes, she breathed in deeply through her noes and even that hurt. She wasn't one of those people who when they woke had that blissful moment of unawareness, the post full moon morning was unmistakable. Another deep breath and she winced which really only made it hurt worse, she tested her fingers slowly and her toes; fully functioning.

She tried to remember last night and what could have possible happened, her mind quickly took in that she was in a foreign bedroom and there wasn't any blood under her fingernails, which didn't do much to reassure her.

The room door opened reveling a pale man his face was guarded.

"Your up" he said

"Water please" she asked

Coming to sit at the chair which had previously gone unnoticed, it was placed next to the bed. He poured her a glass of water from a glass jug.

Taking small sip they stared at each other, each assessing the threat of the other.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned

"No worse than usual" she avoided mentioning her bruised ribs "Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and you are?"

Deliberately ignoring the question she went on "And last night were you there? Did I …." she paused to breathe.

"Hurt anyone? No you didn't" Jasper answered closing the door behind him as he steeped in.

The feeling of relief shot through her quickly followed by suspicion "I know you" she stated

"How do I know you?"

"Well you chased me around last night"

"Your still alive. I … how?"

She knew she hadn't had any Wolfsbane and his scent was so familiar closing her eyes she tried to make scene of it, the quite helped usually even quite rooms could be noisy with her sensitive hearing, the sound of her own heartbeat was calming and thunderous in the silence.

Her heart was picking up speed and when a shot of her fear hit him, he knew she knew.

"Were Vampires"

Her eyes snapped open her mouth slowly formed the word as if trying it out.

"So I didn't hurt anyone" her relief was palpable.

"Just scared a few people I'm Jasper by the way and you are?"

"Antha" it slipped out before she could remember to be careful

"And what are you Antha?" Jasper asked in a Southern drawl

"Hungry and I could do with some clothes"

Jasper returned with a new pair of Alice's designer sweats and a tan T-shirt and him and the man who she guessed was his Father gave her some privacy.

"I can send someone up to help get dressed" Carlisle asked

"I'm capable, thanks" Antha guessed the 'someone' would probably be a female Vampire.

The door closed behind him.

Glancing at the label on the sweats Antha raised her eyebrows but deiced not to question it slipping off the hospital dress she was in she put on the sweat and T-shirt, she wished she had a bra but there was nothing to be done. Walking up to the mirror she lifted the shirt to look at her ribs, lightly poking it she sucked in a breath definitely bruised they had already started to purple but thankfully not broken.

Grabbing the door nob she opened the door to find the living room full, her eyes quickly closed and she listened for a heartbeat and only heard her own which started to beat considerably faster.

"Won't you sit down please" a auburn haired women asked, she was sitting next to the doctor. Walking forward she deiced she'd rather sit than die, she was clearly outnumbered. Sitting on the white couch which was the only empty seat Antha gripped the cushion between her hands.

Introductions went around the women was Esme on the opposite couch sat a smirking brunette named Edward, a hulking mass of muscle called Emmet who had his arm around a blond named Rosalie. On the love-settee sat Jasper who she knew and a small girl named Alice.

Alice kept on smiling in her direction which was starting to freak her out.

"And what's your name dear?" Esme asked

Antha's eyebrows shot up, was it Vampire etiquette to be kind to your dinner.

"Antha" she replied and Edward let out a chuckle

"No last name" Esme pried

"Not anymore" she tried to stare at her but found she could keep her gaze so she settled with looking at her feet.

"Were Vampire's Antha but not your regular run of the mill type, we don't drink human blood we like to think of our selves as vegetarians" Carlisle started to explain when the silence became painful.

Antha wondered if they really expected her to believe.

Edward tried to hid his smile "Our pupils are gold instead of the usual red"

Looking up she did a quick scan and saw the it was true.

'Okay maybe there not going to eat me' she thought.

"And what are you Antha?" Esme prodded

"Well my dad's Somali and my mom's Canadian Scottish" Antha smiled cheekily she still didn't like the red head blood drinker or not.

"Last night you turned into a wolf, were guessing your a Werewolf" Carlisle intervened

"I am" Antha replied she didn't know what was wrong with her the last thing she needed was to invoke the anger of a vampire family.

"You were born that way then?" Carlisle asked

"No, I was bitten when I was 15" Antha said "when your bitten you get turned"

"How old are you now?" Carlisle inquired.

"17, how old are you Carlisle" she tried out his name.

"I just turned 367 this July"

Antha's jaw dropped "Okaaayy" she mumbled.

"Well I should be going" Antha said slowly standing up.

"Where will you go?" Alice piped up, she had been smiling at her the entire conversation.

Antha racked her mind for a plausible answer, but her silence spoke for it's self.

"You can stay here" Alice offered

"No" Antha was quick to reject

"But you have no where to go and nothing but the clothes on your back how are going to survive?"Alice reasoned.

"I.."Antha started to say, what Alice had said was true but living with Vampire's seemed like asking to be killed, not that she'd mind that either "Okay" she said "I'll stay"

**A/N: So I know people are reading this and I know it can be tiresome to review but please please please [ INGECT PUPPY FACE] . Okay so see that little button there yes right there Click it.**

**Thanks so much for all the Story alerts I got: it was very well received. I kinda had to force this chapter out hopefully the next chapter will be better. **

**If your reading this I love you and if that creeps you out I'm sorry.**

**Remember reviews inspire me**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Settling into an arm chair Antha deiced after a second shopping trip that she might actually like Alice who was both generous with her pocketbook as she was her opinion.

It had been two days since she had agreed to stay and she had spent them being cautiously polite and hiding in the guest room turned bedroom.

"There are some people who would like to meet you" Esme said standing at the edge of the living room with four people behind her.

"Sit down" Esme motioned to the seats and quietly sat down herself

"I am Sam Uley" spoke what she guess was a native American man he proceeded to introduce the other three "this is Embry, Jacob and Leah" he pointed them out with a jabbing hand motion.

They sat down on unceremoniously. The silence started to stretch before Antha though to introduce her self.

"I'm Antha" she said her voice sounded nervous even to her own ears.

"Well Antha" Sam said horribly miss-pronouncing her name "Were just like you"

"Just like me?" Antha asked.

"Were Werewolves" Sam explained, he seemed to be the designated speaker "We can change into wolves it's been passed down in our blood for generations and with the Cullen's here and the need for protection, we started changing"

"You said we change into wolves, you mean you change willingly?" Antha asked

"Yeah" Sam nodded.

"Painlessly?" she questioned.

"Yes" Sam nodded again.

"And the full moon does it affect you?" her question came out in a rush of words.

"No I doesn't, why?" it was Sam's turn to ask.

"Your not Werewolves" she said

"What?"

"Your shape-shifters if anything, you take only the body of the beast not the mind" her voice rose in pitch "your not like me at all Werewolves are bitten, we don't just turn. We don't just pick and choose and decide when we want to change, a Werewolf" she said her eye's blazed in anger "a real Werewolf is controlled by the changes of the moon, by the beast in the body"

"Don't tell me what I am" Leah interrupted.

"I'm telling you what your not" she retorted.

"Well don't" Leah stood up to her impressive height of 5'6.

Antha also stood up her small frame of 5'2 not match for Leah's but it was her eyes that flashed amber that made Leah cautious.

By this time their argument had caught the curiosity of most of the Cullen's which now stood in various points of the living room.

"Like makin' enemy's huh"Jasper commented.

"Leah, sit" Sam barked out, Antha threw her a cheeky smile and sat down as well.

"Are you saying that you cant control your action when you change?" Sam demanded.

"I'm perfectly in control when I transform" Antha stated

Embry snorted at the suggestion

"What?" she asked her posture suddenly on offense

"You attacked me last time you changed" Embry admitted

"Oh" Antha jaw slightly dropped her mouth worked without making sounds. "Sorry" she ended up saying.

"We need to know if you'll be a danger to the humans who live around here"

Antha nodded "I figured this wasn't a social visit, I'll be more prepared next time"

"You better be" Sam threatened "Next time you might not as lucky to have us around to stop you and if you do hurt a human we wont be responsible for our actions"

He stood slowly and walked out the rest following him.

"Well" Antha said in the silence after the door banged shut "that was dramatic" standing up she stretched her arms over her head letting few bones pop.

"There serious" Emmet told her

"I know, like I said I'll take care of it I'm just waiting for something" Antha said but her thoughts went differently she didn't plan to stay here that long.

Jasper watched as she stretched his eyes caught and on the tiny slip of midriff he caught as her shirt rode up. He could tell she wasn't as comfortable as she was acting in their home her emotions ran from fidgety to anxious and back again.

He found himself staring at her more than appropriate for a married man. Her scent mystified him it wasn't like the Quileute's odor but it wasn't human it got stronger every day she was here and it distracted him just as much.

**A/N: I know I'm horrible for not writing sooner but I had exams and really just a lack of inspiration just feels like no ones reading this; so if you are just give me a shout out and I promise to write more.**

**XOXOX**


	5. A piece of the thread

_So she promised _

_So she lied_

_What else is new_

_So you fell for it again_

_Well, shame on you_

_If you cry those bitter tears_

_That sting rosy cheeks_

_You'll fall into mistake_

_They only take _

_Only take_

_Till nothings left_

_Then take some more_

_Take some more_

_Now your out of breath_

_-A_

Chapter 5

Antha sat on her 'new' bed until her she couldn't take the feeling of hunger she didn't want to just rummage through their kitchen, looking for food but she was starving. Finally throwing her self -consciousness to the wind she stood and decided to brave the kitchen and any looks she might get.

And of course her stomach decided to growl its appreciation at the prospect of food, making the her again the center of attention. She tried smiling sheepishly and made her way into the kitchen.

_Did they have to hear everything? _She scowled

Esme followed her, her footsteps barely there but her presence behind Antha was unmistakable.

"Please don't be shy dear, eat as much as you like" she said

Antha had turned to face her and Esme hand raised to touch her shoulder, Antha jerked back grabbing the counter to her left to balance her.

Esme's hand slowly dropped "Let me make you something to eat" she said breaking the what would have an awkward moment.

"That's alright" Antha was quick to refuse "I can fend for myself"

Emse nodded "It's all in here" her hand waved over the fridge and towards the cabinets "help your self to whatever you like, no one else is going to eat it"

Slightly bending she opened the fridge door, enjoying the rush of cool air against her face she reached out to grab a bag of bread some cold turkey cuts and the rest of its fixings. Opening the freezer door she pulled out two drumsticks and put them on a plate to defrost in the microwave. Starting up the stove she barley fried the two drumsticks before putting them on the plate next to her sandwich she sat down for a minute before she remembered a drink and grabbed a pop tart she had noticed in the cupboard.

She had finished half her sandwich when Rosalie came in the kitchen her nose upturned "I was wondering what the smell was" she said shooting her a glare which Antha had decided was probably the way she looked at everyone except Emmet.

"Are you eating all that?" Rosalie said an single prefect eyebrow raised, she walked out of the kitchen.

Looking down at her plate self consciously _what _she thought to her self _Emse had said "eat as mush as you like"_

Antha figured it was time she became more sociable grabbed her plate she sat down in the living room Edward and Jasper were playing video games and Alice was flipping through a magazine.

"She doesn't like me I swear" Esme told Carlisle she was pacing the carpeted floor of his study. "I mean I've been perfectly nice to her"

"I'm sure that your just making it more than it is" Carlisle told her

"No" Esme pronounced " it's not in my head, just now I offered to make her food and she refused"

"She probably didn't want to be an inconvenience" Carlisle spoke as he went through a medical journal.

"She practically jumped when I tried to touch" Esme said "jumped".

Placing the journal down on the desk he used a stapler to hold down the page. Carlisle stood walking around the desk he wrapped his arms around Esme's shoulders he slowly rubbed her back in soothing circles until her head dropped to his shoulder.

"I'll keep an eye on her, she's probably not used to having people care about her" Carlisle promised.

Jasper kept his eyes glued to the 32inch flat screen where he and Edward were playing Highjack master3 even as his thoughts focused else where. He listened to the sounds she made slowly chewing, swallowing, the clink as she reached for her glass, he listened to her heart beat as it beat out slow rhythmic thumps.

Her emotions felt stronger than others because he wasn't used to her yet. Antha was hungry and nervous and cautious and scared she was always scared underneath every emotions laid a hint fear. Jasper slowly lessened her nervousness until it was almost gone, just a bit at a time so she wouldn't notice.

"Player 1 loses, Player 2 wins" the electronic games voice broke his concentration.

Jasper had lost the game.

"What wrong with you man" Edward asked "I've never beat you in Highjack master, where's your head at?"

"Nowhere" Jasper replied "I'm going to take a walk"

"Do you want me to come with?" Alice asked putting down her magazine she stood up.

"No that alright, I'll be back in a bit" Jasper hurriedly left the room in a human pace, before Edward decided to read his thoughts.

**A/N: Thanks for all the story/Author subscriptions I've received. Hope you enjoyed the it so far I have the whole story plot in my head just need to write it out. Tell me what you think don't be shy.**

_**Love everyone who reviews**_


	6. Thoughts and Fear

_**Woot Woot**_ to everyone one who reviewed and this is me wagging my finger at those who didn't.

**Chapter 6**

Jasper broke into a fast paced jog slowly changing speeds until he was just a blur to the human eye

his thoughts moved sluggishly slow. _What did it mean that he couldn't stop thinking about her?_

_Was he attracted to her as a person? Or that she was as different as anything or anyone he had ever met?_

One thing he was certain of was this had too stop, he couldn't do this to Alice or himself. Him and Alice were forever she understood and loved him.

_That's right _he told himself _she loves you so stop being stupid_.

A Werewolf and Vampire the thought was laughable.

Entering their pitch dark room Jasper closed the door behind him.

"What was that about earlier?"Alice asked turning to look at him from under the covers.

"Just needed to clear my mind"

"Alright" Alice said deciding not to test whether he would tell her or not if she pushed him "Are you coming to bed"

Jasper nodded slowly unbuttoning his shirt he took his time putting them in the hamper and did the same with his pants and socks, he slipped into bed with just his boxers. Moving he took up his regular position of wrapping his arm around Alice's waist her head nestled under his chin.

A pierced scream broke through the quite night rustle it grew louder in volume, the pitch still ear achingly sharp.

Jasper froze against the mattress, that the scream belonged to Antha was unmistakable, _move_ he thought _get up_ but his body betrayed him again and he laid there listening to the sound filled with fear.

Alice was up and pulling on a robe in a flash she was about to rush out the door when she noticed Jasper still laying there his eyes closed and fist clenched. "Jasper" she said standing at his side "let's go".

Pulled from his stupor by Alice's voice he roes not bothering to dress and followed her down stairs all the while accompanied by Antha's screams.

It took a moment for Carlisle to process that the screams were coming from inside his house and in the next moment he was pulling on pants and opening the door, his feet already hitting the stairway, Esme hot on his heels.

Twisting the door knob Carlisle held back a swear and leaned back, he pushed against the door breaking the lock it swung open. He flicked on the lights and scanned the room which was empty except for Antha who laid on the bed shrieking her body still.

Carlisle moved further into the room as Jasper, Alice, Edward, Emmet and Rosalie appeared.

Antha's scream grew louder and louder the sound shatteringly painful to the vampires sensitive hearing.

"Make it stop" Rosalie complained.

Antha's screams continued but her eyes opened and stared unseeingly at Carlisle until just as suddenly as it started it stopped.

Antha stared at what she thought was the Cullen family all standing in her bedroom.

"What?" she croaked her voice sore.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked in a soothing voice.

Anthas eyes slowly blinked open then closed, her head lolled.

Scoffing Rosalie turned and went back upstairs, she had got what she wanted; silence and she couldn't care less what happened to Antha. Emmet dutifully followed her.

"Antha" Carlisle whispered holding her face between is hands, she blinked at him dazedly.

"What happened?" he asked

Antha's lips moved but her words made no sense.

"Carlisle" Esme fretted

"We'll wait till tomorrow to find out" Carlisle answered

"I'll stay with her" Jasper offered before anyone could ask, moving he sat on the edge of her bed.

Exchanging a glance Carlisle and Esme nodded and left the room.

"Alright" Alice said she pressed a kiss to Jasper's cheek and left Edward pulling the door closed behind them.

Jasper sat there with the lights still on in case she woke up again, he covered her more completely with the blanket and moved closer to sit by her bent knees. Slowly he reached to hold her hand, lightly at first then he clasped her warm hand properly his eyes falling shut he focused on taking in her fear and transferring them to himself.

**A/N: My Aunts getting married and as the self appointed queen of list I somehow signed myself up as a wedding planner …. which is my excuse for the late update but more than 7 reviews and I promise to update tomorrow. **

_-Smiles convincingly-_


End file.
